Man's Best Friend
by mee3213
Summary: Draco Malfoy is experiencing something... strange. Could it be? Love? Le gaspe! Just a random little fic idea that I thought of. One-shot. R&R!


**A/N: Okay, so I got this idea while sitting in the kitchen and eating my microwaveable lunch. It kind of hit me all of a sudden, and I decided to write it. It's my first oneshot, and my first ever published work on FF, so ENJOY. I don't have much experience with this, so , uh, no flames. Although I would LOOOVE to hear any constructive criticism that you may have. Alright! Enough chit-chat! On with the one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing you recognize. I'm not making profit, blah, blah, blah.**

Draco was sitting down on the marble floor of the dining room. He could've sat in one of the elegant chairs surrounding a long table, but at the moment he just didn't feel like it. He had a warm head resting on his lap, and hot breath tickling his knee, and he was somewhat content like this. He wasn't completely sure how long they had been like this, but he was pretty sure that she was asleep.

After the war, his family had backed down into the shadows, which was something that had both advantages and disadvantages. He missed his old life. He missed the power, the money, the _respect_. He hated facing people nowadays, as they always seemed to look down upon him, as if he were some sort of roach, so in a way, the background was a good place for him.

That was one of the reasons his love for the girl resting in his lap was so infinite. She didn't care who he was, his past. She loved him for him. He loved her back. Sure, he snapped at her once in a while. He'd gotten mad at her numerous times. He'd felt bad about it aterwards. And she always loved him back. She always forgave him, always acted the same, no matter what he did. He loved her for _that_.

She sighed happily and nestled her head further into his lap. He looked down at her and brushed the furry mane that crowned her head. _Such a mess_, he thought. Her eyelids flickered and opened at his touch. She always was such a light sleeper. Deep brown eyes met sharp silver ones. They stayed like that for a while, until she got up. He followed her gesture.

"Hey there, how was the nap?" he asked her. She didn't respond. She only stretched out the sleepy feeling from her limbs and yawned, which made Draco give a soft chuckle. She gave him a look, before she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He laughed playfully and pushed her away, with barely any force. "Now I have to go wash my face, thanks." he said, jokingly, before holding her head in his hands and lightly kissing her forehead. She turned her head up quickly and kissed him for a second time, this time on his chin. _What is this? Kiss fest?_ Draco thought. He laughed a bit to himself at his own joke.

He got up and walked to theother side of the room. She didn't follow. She sat in the same spot and cocked her head at his sudden absence from her immediate right. She didn't like not having him by her side, and so let out a small, barely audible whimper. _Pansy whimpers_. But Pansy annoyed the living daylights out of him. She was always simpering, whining or criticising. And then when she got started on marriage- whee. You did _not_ want to be around. Unfortunatley for Draco, he always was. Because when she talked about marriage, it was about _their_ marriage, about _their _life together, and _their _future little babies.

He shuddered and looked at the girl across the room from him. She looked sad. He smiled as a humorous thought bubbled up to the surface of his mind. _I'd rather marry her than Pansy_, he thought, and almost giggled like a schoolchild. It was funny. He could just see himself in a tux at the end of an aisle, with his father sitting stiff, and his mother crying. She would walk down the aisle towards him, panting with excitement, wearing a cute, little white dress. A cute little dress, tailored just for her doggy body.

Draco was swept back into reality when he heard his father yell to him from the drawing room.

"Take that _mutt_ of yours on a walk, will you? I won't stand to hear her whining all day."


End file.
